A Darker Generation/Transcript
calls [[The_Underscore].] JAMES: Hey, can you track Interface City for Erik? UNDERSCORE: Erik Baying? Yes, but it’s going to take a while. And I’d need an audio log from him. JAMES: He kept audio logs? How lame. UNDERSCORE: Well, they may provide crucial details about his plan and why he unleashed it. Maybe those audio logs have info even we don’t know. Now, I’m able to track their general locations due to Erik being sloppy with the chip indicators he planted on them. The first one is at Pier 6d somewhere, and right now, it looks like the place is loaded with Ululators. So take ‘em out and get the audio log. JAMES: Well at least they’re not looking for the audio log, too. Right? UNDERSCORE: Correct. player arrives at Pier 6d and defeats the Ululators in the area. The player searches the area for the first audio log and retrieves it. When James picks it up, the audio log plays. ERIK (AUDIO): Erik Baying, Audio Log #01. I’ve been at this a while now, working on the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider. The calculations for this, I’ve been working on them for six straight years. Trial and error, trial and error, trial and error. I’m actually starting to consider scrapping the project, but I just feel as if I’m so close, the answer is within my reach… End JAMES: Whoa. UNDERSCORE: Yeah. These audio logs will help you AND me. Now go try to find the next one, it’s somewhere in the 6th Street Station. JAMES: Lemme guess. There are Ululators there?  UNDERSCORE: You know how it is. They’re pretty much everywhere in Interface City. player arrives at the location, takes out the Ululators there, and finds and collects the second audio log. ERIK (AUDIO): Erik Baying, Audio Log #02. After further consideration about the thirteenth vector in the experiment, I’ve realized my mistake: the algorithm values were at 01.0822 when they should have been 0.10822. Now I have a hunch that the experiment may work, but it can only be used once. I’ll have to think about this plan carefully. End JAMES: Uh, I’m pretty sure this is gonna lead to the BioLynk Incident. UNDERSCORE: Ya think? Head to the third audio log, it’s in an alleyway between 1st and Duldey. player does the same as before: arrives at the area, defeats the thugs, searches the area for the third audio log, and collects it. ERIK (AUDIO): Erik Baying, Audio Log #03. I’d say the DAC is just about complete. But I need to remember the process in order to unleash it: a drop of Ethylene Glycol, then after 13 seconds of mixing, 1.38 teaspoons of Potassium hydrogen tartrate, and then a beaker of Phenolphthalein, and this baby should work as planned. Yes. I’ll unleash it tomorrow morning in BioLynk. The world will fear me. My powers. It’ll be the start of a new generation… a darker generation. End JAMES: Whoa. So Erik obviously was planning this! He wanted to give himself powers but the powers went to me instead! No. The powers went to me but Erik had to have gotten powers too. He even stated it directly in the audio log! UNDERSCORE: Now that I have enough data from Erik’s audio logs, I can put it through my mainframe and try to get a match on where his body could be. JAMES: I mean, he said that he spent five years perfecting this experiment, “the DAC”. It’s very likely this was the way it was supposed to work, but very unlikely it went wrong. Maybe it killed him rather than giving him powers and the powers went to me instead. I guess we’ll never know. UNDERSCORE: Maybe if you find some more audio logs we’ll know. JAMES: There are more? [An on-screen message appears on the screen, saying: '“Erik has hidden audio logs around Interface City to secretly reveal his true plan. Find them all to unlock major secrets.”'] Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)